Slender Man
Slenderman 'battled Enderman in Slender Man vs Enderman, where he was portrayed by Justin. He later appeared in Slender Man vs Jeff the Killer, where he battled Jeff the Killer, Hoody and Masky, Eyeless Jack, Smile Dog, SCP-173, BEN, MissingNO and Zalgo. He was portrayed by DarkLink4749 but still voiced by Justin Buckner. Information on the Rapper Slender Man is a popular creepypasta character. He is described to be very tall and thin, pale, wears a black suit with a tie. But the strangest part is...he's missing a face. Slender Man first showed up at ''Something Awful Forum where a unknown user posted a black/white photo with kids. In the background we could see a long weird creature. The legend said that all the kids disappeared right after the photo was taken. The Slender Man has many abilities like, "Slender Walking". Which is basically that he's moving without even moving his feets, shape shift, incredible strength, ability to make people feel sick or cause amnesia. He can also make camera screen static. He has also been shown to have tentacles on his back. If Slender Man gets you he takes you to purgatory where he will torture you and eventually kill you. The Slender Man myth has grown really fast unlike other creepypastas. Slender Man is also very known for his role in his game Slender: The 8 pages ''where you play as an unknown girl who walks really slow in a dark and foggy forest. You will eventually find notes with bad sketches or messages written on them. But if you get more notes, the faster will Slender Man stalk you, but you will get closer to stopping him. The Sequel of ''Slender: The 8 pages is Slender: The Arrival. Lyrics ''This is his rapping In [[Slenderman vs Enderman].]:'' '''Verse One: You fruity glowing faggot, lemme show you the ropes, Come find me in my lair, grab my pages, wish for hope, That you won't get buttraped by flailing tentacles, I'll crush you into pieces, turn you into minerals! >I'm making boys and girls piss themselves in fear, All you can do is move a block over here, I won't lick your Ender Pearls, i'll just rip them straight off, You don't even need to exist, you damn rip-off! 'Verse Two:' Water and rain, really? That's your biggest fear? Don't need to run, I can teleport anywhere near, Your suit is just black latex, mixed with fabric, If you get my face again, make your screen static, I'm tough as a diamond, you're just a dust particle, I'll stand and watch you sleep from a very far mile, Take your little block of things, you're getting kicked out, I'll Linda Blaire your ass, show you what scary's all about! This is Slender Man's rapping in [[Slenderman vs Jeff The Killer|Slender Man vs Jeff The Killer].] 'Verse One:' Prepare for "The Arrival" of the faceless king of horror! I'll knock you harder then when you fell on the bathroom floor! You're just a prepubescent child who has no meaning of fright! I scare all who happen to spot me in the night! Nothing can match my length, I spit deminishing and dark! I've got swarms of arms coming at you, prepared to leave a mark! Emo hair and white hoodie? No class to be found! Were your talents scared as well? Because your rhymes are profound! 'Verse Two:' They call me Slender Man because I get all them bitches! See, I'm a man, you're a kid who can't write any disses! You're rip off of Dahmer, and he's more effective! You ass got burnt, bitch, you're literally defective! How the hell are you considered scary? Your balls haven't dropped! And the most action you've ever had was at a bus stop! I don't need to try against you, you wouldn't last in my maze, You must be getting claustrophobic, now taste my static haze! Trivia *Slender Man is the first character to appear in two battles but be played by two different people; while he is voiced by Justin Buckner in both of his appearances, in Slenderman vs Jeff The Killer, his physical acting is done by DarkLink4749. **In his first appearance, Slender Man's tie was red. In his second appearance, his tie was black. Category:Season 1 Category:Epic Rap Battle Parodies Category:Justin Buckner Category:Creepypastas Category:DarkLink4749 Category:Season 2